


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 13

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 is called Aiden, BDSM themed, Bondage, But not used, Coaching, Consual, Gavin coaches Allen to be a dom, Gavin is a good Dom, Hair Pulling, I tag as I go, Kinda threesome but not really, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Nines is an enabler, Paddling, Sex Toys, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, and also Aiden how to sub, its nines, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 12!This is what will happen on Day :a.) Coaching - Gavin with Captain Allen/60
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor I RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 13

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest so far! I really got in the groove for that from yesterday ^^'  
> Also I have so much more ideas about it, that I will do some more about the whole story I think :D! But first enjoy this!
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Gavin helps Cap. Allen and 60 with their sex life, after tipping their toes into the more adventures BDSM stuff didn't go so well. And its all fault of his snitching sub Nines. 
> 
> (what is not shown here is the whole discussion of the scene. EVERYTHING DONE IN THIS FIC IS WITH CONSENT AND ALL PARTIES AGREED TO IT!)

The awkwardness of being asked by his superior to help him and his partner with their sex life had been a shock in itself. That one of the partners was the brother of his boyfriend and sub didn’t make it better. 

But here he was now, in Davids and 60, pardon Aiden’s, shared home and bedroom, for the third time since they had started that. 

Gavin had felt flattered in a way that he was asked to assist them both, felt validated in his role of a dominant. But shit, had the first few sessions and the whole negotiating be awkward. 

And it was all the fault of his own partner, who didn’t even take part in any of this, was he, at their home right now probably playing with their cats. But Nines had to share some of the footage of their playing sessions with Aiden by accident (he had a very stern talk with Nines about this) and the other android had taken some interest. And after some things that seem to have gone wrong with these two and their try to dip into BDSM, they had come to him. 

First, he had refused, naturally, but after Aiden had kept asking at any opportunity he got and David had tried once or twice himself he had said yes. That Nines had persuaded him too in any way possible, with his big blue begging eyes, to swing his decision around. He had given Nines a good session for manipulating him so blatantly, the android had to use some of his sick days. 

Grinning at the memory of his blissed-out sub in their playroom, he snapped out of it, when he registered movement in front of him and heard Aiden bitching like every session. 

_ Back into the game _

Glancing up to the other people in the room he could see Allen finishing the knot around Aiden’s wrists, on the bed. David had picked up quickly how to knot the thick rope, without hurting his submissive. 

Finishing up, David stepped back, mostly to let Aiden bitch in peace and take a breath himself. The android was so unruly each time they started a session.

“Did you test the knots?”

David looked at him for a second in confusion before realization came to his face. He shook his head quickly and moved even quicker back, to test the knots. 

“You can’t even make knots to hold me, David. I don’t fucking know why you have to test that I am fucking comfortable with them. You can’t fucking hurt me with them! Just get on with it.” Aiden lamented angrily, spitting the words out.

Gavin sighed, he had known that Aiden would be a brat. The man had made that clear when they had sat down for their talk about this whole scheme, but being like this was really unnecessary. Even more, because he could see David hesitating in his action to control the knots, that they were safe for what they had planned.

So he stood up from his chair and came over to both, their eyes snapping to him instantly. He took a stand on the other side of the bed, next to where Aiden was tied to the headboard. Gavin looked down at the sub, put his hands in his jeans pockets, and then over him to David, showing ignorance to his squabble.

“One of the lessons you will have to learn David: is that you don’t let your sub walk over you when the subject is about their and your safety. Everything you do has to be safe for both of you. Or if you want to do something that is at the border of being unsafe, take any recourse you have to make it safe.” 

He then looked back at Aiden, who had stopped moving, was looking up at him. The android’s partner nodded along with what he was saying.

“Good. Test the knots.”

Moving quickly, Gavin pressed on the small of Aidens back and pushed him forward at the same time, so behind was now raised and his lower body against the bedding. 

“Stay.”

Aiden cursed and David watched. Using the precious second that Aiden would need to balance himself, while David understood and moved forward to do the knots, he went back to his chair and to the small table there, where he had placed some things for the evening. 

Grabbing what he needed, he turned back, just in time for David to be finished. Aiden was already moving to get back into his old position, with more bitching on his lips for sure. Gavin stopped him, with another press to his lower back, and then he turned to David.

“Here.” He held out the paddle he had chosen.

It was a basic model, leather-bound and soft to touch, heavy with the wood it was made of and not the widest one. From what he knew they had already tried far more advanced toys but had failed with that more than anything else. So today, they would play it more on the safe side.

David took it from him, and he let go of Aiden. The Android was getting back on his knees, cursing under his breath, which meant he was too distracted to notice what just had happened. And with the surprise high pitched sound he left out, when David let the paddle hit his backside, Gavin was sure he hadn’t noticed anything. 

He watched as David gave Aiden more and more hits, alternating between his cheeks, testing it out a little bit, like Gavin had told him before, with his own strength and how Aiden was reacting to it. It seemed to be going good so far, Aiden was also getting into it, even if he was still cursing at them. 

Gavin raised his voice over the sound of leather hitting skin. “If you have a brat like this at hand, you should make sure to teach him that actions have  _ consequences _ .” 

He laid the rumble of his voice thicker at the last word. David took it as an invitation to hit a lot harder and that seemed to do the trick because Aiden finally let out the moan he had been holding under his curses. Gavin gestured at David to stop, when the android slumped a little forward, working through what just happened. The other human held the paddle back, still raised in the air for the next hit.

Gavin stepped over, kneeling next to Aiden, trying to look at his face, which hung low. As he did, he could see how his lips were still open in the moan he had let out and his eyes wide open, too. Looking at nothing, but realization of what just happened in them.

“What is your color, Aiden?”

The sub swallowed around nothing, Gavin could see his adam's apple move. He bit his lips before he answered.

“Green.”

“Thank you.”

Gavin got up from his knees and nodded at David to continue. The man had been staring at them and needed a raised eyebrow from the detective, to nod and then get back to the program. The next slap was loud in the room, echoing from the walls, and was followed by Aidens groan. 

Stepping back a little, Gavin watched the scene before him. Keeping an eye on both, how Aiden was reacting to the hits and how David was keeping up himself. It was always important to take both roles into account in any scene. Not just a sub had the right to safeword out of anything.

It continued for a while, Aiden getting louder more into it. The paddling became less of a punishment, with how much his cock was dripping on the sheets, from what Gavin could see. Or maybe it wasn’t because he could hear the clear frustration slowly coming to Aiden’s voice, not getting off from the feeling alone. 

The detective was not sure yet if Aiden would turn out like Nines, being a little slut for pain. He at least seemed to find his enjoyment for it. And one that would come to an end in a bit, because Gavin could see how the nano skin on his backside was reacting to the impacts and also how he seemed to be slowly slipping, where he shouldn’t be yet. 

But before a sound could leave his lips, David had already stopped. The human was panting from the hits he had delivered, having an android partner, even more of the models both there were, meant that more often than not, you would do a full workout, fulfilling their needs. Gavin stepped back over to them. 

“Well done, David,” he praised.

Looking in the other human’s face, who turned to him, still panting, little redness to his face and his own pupils a little blown, he could see how they got wide at the sound of praise, how his stance changed a little.

_ That’s interesting. _

But any further thought and the connection that both men currently had with their eyes, was broken, when Aiden whined lowly underneath them. Gavin snapped back to the android and there, he was misbehaving again. Using the break not to cool himself down, no, using it to try and grind his weeping cock against the sheets. Searching for his own release when he hadn’t been given any permission for that. 

Gavin was over in two quick steps. He grabbed the androids head, borrowing his fingers harshly into his hair and pulled. Aiden half-screamed at the pain, as his head was bowed back and he was raised from the bed, back on his knees. Jerking the others head around Gavin made him look at him, there was some glassiness in his eyes.

“Did you have permission for that?” 

Aiden just whined in answer: “I want to come.”

So Gavin pulled on his hair again, repeating his question.

“Did you have permission?”

The android swallowed and then shook his head. That was not good enough. Gavin bowed his head back more and raised an eyebrow at the other

“N-no,” finally Aiden answered, after some tense seconds.

Gavin looked down at him, even as he confessed, a hard glance in his eyes.

“Who do you ask for permission?”

A shudder went through the other's body, at Gavin’s commanding tone. 

“P-please!”

Another harsh pull and Aiden whined.

“I ask, Sir! I ask him!” The words flew from Aiden’s lips.

With once Gavin relaxed his grip and the other’s head snapped forward, a relieved groan could be heard. It was a little strange to hear that, not that he was the so-called “Sir”. No, that had been what Aiden called David, since they had started their own experiments. He was far more used to the breathy “Daddy”, Nines liked to call him any given opportunity. 

Gavin looked back to David,

who had watched the whole exchange, his eyes even more blown, his pants building with his cock, which must be rock hard. Another information to take with him from this encounter. 

“Go choose something from the table.” Gavin pointed at the utensils he had brought.

David nodded quickly and moved over, after a last glance to his partner, who was panting and whimpering in the bed. This time keeping from pleasuring himself against the sheets. Gavin turned back to him, too, and again pulled his head back at his hair. Aiden looked at him with glassy eyes. 

“Activate Code ZXP9-T3.”

Aiden’s eyes instantly ripped open and he started to trash, “No, no, no, no!” falling from his lips. Gavin kept his hold, not allowing the other to escape while listening for anything that sounded remotely like his safeword or one of the other colors they used. 

He only looked away for the second that it needed for David to come back, who was watching them. 

“Activate Code ZXP9-T3,” he repeated. 

Aiden stopped trashing a few seconds after that, but still the word “No.” and please for not doing that, falling from his lips. Gavin sunk down next to the bed, letting go of Aiden’s hair, bur grabbing his chin a little more gently to have his eyes on him.

“Do you remember what we agreed to before this session started, Aiden?”

The android stared at him for a second, before carefully nodding. 

“Good. What did we agree to?”

The other took a breath in and then looked away, shame in his eyes because he knew what would come. He knew what the human especially wanted to hear. Gavin let him look away this time.

“I-I’m not allowed to come, without permission of Sir.” He confessed with a small voice. 

Gently Gavin squeezed his chin, rubbing his thumb soothingly over hot skin.

“Good. Very good, Aiden. And what did you do?”

Aiden whined, his eyes flickering back to Gavin for a second.

“I, I, “ he whined again pityfully, “I tried to come without permission.”

Gavin gave him one more squeeze.

“Yes, that is right, you did that. And what did we agree would be an acceptable punishment for that?” 

The android whimpered loudly, looking now back at the human, his eyes full of pleading to not do what he agreed upon. Gavin could see tears in the corner of his eyes and so gently smoothed his thumb over one of his cheeks, waiting patiently for his answer. Aiden whimpered once more, pleading with his eyes, but Gavin just waited. 

So he swallowed and answered: “I-If I do-do that, my ability to come will be taken away, a-and I only give it back if I am good.”

Gavin gifted him a smile and was ready to praise him for that, but Aiden interrupted him.

“But I can be good! I-I promise! Please don’t!”

With his thumb over Aiden’s lips, Gavin stopped him from talking, shushed him.

“None of that. We are here to learn and you have to learn that actions have consequences. You can show us how good you are with activating the code.”

Whimpers vibrated behind closed lips. 

“Activate Code ZXP9-T3,” he repeated the third time, with an even voice.

And finally, Aiden seemed to follow, his eyes got blank for a second. Gavin pulled his thumb away from the android’s lips. Aiden used it to confirm what had just happened.

“Code ZXP9-T3 is activated,” his head slumped forward, no longer being held.

Gavin quickly glanced down to Aiden’s still weeping cock and could see how the program had formed the telltale blue ring around the base of his cock. This way it was looking like Aiden wore a cockring, and in a way, it was doing just that. 

The human raised his hands and softly stroked the cheek of the other. “Good boy.”

A shudder went through Aiden’s body and he whined lowly but didn’t look up. Gavin got back up from his knees, pressing a warm hand to the androids lower back, to get him back in the sheets. Making sure with a slight tug to his hips, that he raised his cock from them and his ass was high in the air. 

He looked back at David with his work done. The other man was breathing deeply and his eyes were concentrated on him and his partner, full of lust. He looked more than uncomfortable in his pants. Gavin glanced at the toy he had chosen. It was a vibrator that doubled as a dildo and had a good few settings. He looked at David and nodded in approval, then turned around. 

“It is your turn, to punish this slip-up,” with that he sat down on his chair, facing the bed.

David watched him for a second, his eyes never having left him. While Aiden was staying in his position on the bed, just little whimpers could be heard. Then the human with the toy turned to his partner and set himself to work, climbing on the bed. 

Gavin leaned back in the chair, watching the whole thing. Thinking for a second about his own partner, before concentrating back on the people with him. A smile came to his face watching them proceed with the scene.

_ This isn’t so bad after all. _

  
  



End file.
